Voyage Accompli
by Lucasse
Summary: Lors d'une nuit, Antoine va faire la connaissance d'un étrange personnage. Lèvres contre lèvres, le brun va comprendre qu'il est nécessaire de l'aider, pour la vie, et pour la mort. (Matoine)


**Voyage accompli**

Eh bien, le bonsoir (ou le bonjour) à tous. Je viens tout juste de terminer le premier chapitre de ma fiction, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. L'histoire vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques jours, je retranscris juste ce dernier à l'écrit car je le trouvais sympathique, et je me rends compte que mes rêves sont vraiment très détaillés !

Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et tous les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Si la fiction dérange quelqu'un, je m'engage à la retirer du site.

Bonne lecture, et pleins de bisous sur vos cœurs,

Lucas.

PS : pour les musiques écoutées lors de l'écriture, rendez vous à cette adresse : soundcloud (point) com (slash) offtheshore et écoutez "Suddlenly somewhere" ainsi que "Fragments".

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Partons voyager**

 _Dans un bar de Paris – 22h35_

La pièce était sombre, brumeuse. Au bar étaient assis quelques hommes, _whisky highball_ en main. Derrière le comptoir, deux hommes. L'un était en train de préparer une nouvelle boisson tandis que l'autre écrivait sur son portable.

Une soirée banale.

A l'autre bout de la salle, dans un coin assombri par le manque de luminosité, Mathieu tapotait la table de ses ongles. Il semblait stressé, et regardait autour de lui. L'un des serveurs s'approcha de lui et tendit une bière, une _Barbãr_ sans doute.

« Deux euros et trente centimes, monsieur. _Lança le serveur, une main sur la table_. »

Mathieu daigna lever le regard vers l'inconnu et sourit. Un sourire en coin, vous savez. Celui qui vous fait chavirer le cœur. Le serveur soupira, jeta un coup d'œil au bar puis s'installa en face du jeune châtain. Ce dernier prit lentement la boisson et l'emmena à ses lèvres. Dès que le liquide rencontra sa langue, il frissonna et ferma les yeux, appréciant le doux pétillement dans sa bouche.

Le serveur sourit à son tour, et eu le temps de regarder l'inconnu plus attentivement. Il était petit. 1M60, d'après lui. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en désordre, et son visage était fin. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus quand l'homme rouvrit ses paupières, ce fut ses yeux bleus. Bleus ciel. Éclatants, presque transparents.

Toujours en souriant, le plus petit fit glisser la bière vide dans sa direction, et se leva. Quelques secondes après, il n'était plus dans le bar. Le serveur passa une main dans sa chevelure brune et soupira fortement.

D'un coup, il réalisa que l'homme aux yeux bleus n'avait pas payer. Il se leva à son tour et courut vers la sortie. Le froid s'infiltra sous son pull mais il vit au loin l'homme étrange tourner dans une rue. Il le suivit.

« Monsieur ! Vous n'avez pas payé votre bière ! _Cria-t-il en en se dirigeant dans la même direction_. »

Il revit l'inconnu un peu plus loin, tournant encore dans une ruelle en rigolant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, le serveur s'arrêta, essoufflé.

« Ça va, Antoine ? _Fit une douce voix derrière son oreille_. »

Il se retourna hâtivement mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un immeuble et quelques lampadaires. Il frissonna. Il était perdu.

« Antoine.. _L'interpella de nouveau la voix derrière lui_. »

Et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit l'homme qu'il recherchait, flottant dans les airs.

« Que..Qu'est-ce que.. _Bégaya Antoine, reculant en voyant ce spectacle._

\- N'ai pas peur, je suis content de te rencontrer, Antoine. Ça fait longtemps que je te cherche, tu sais. _Répondit le châtain, le sourire aux lèvres._

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous..n'avez pas payer votre bière tout à l'heure !

\- Je m'appelle Mathieu. Pour la bière, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Ledit Mathieu s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'Antoine et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun sentit en lui quelque chose se briser, quelque chose de nouveau apparaître. Il crocheta ses mains dans la nuque du plus petit et se laissa aller, conscient qu'il embrassait un parfait inconnu. Autour d'eux se formèrent des ondes blanches, qui devinrent une seule et même bulle. Mathieu s'écarta, et la bulla disparu instantanément.

« Bien. Comment te sens-tu ? _Questionna le châtain._

\- Je..Je.. Mais.. »

Mathieu rigola doucement.

« Il faut que je t'explique un peu plus tout cela, non ? »

En réponse, Antoine hocha la tête.

« Allez, viens. _Finit par dire Mathieu en lui prenant la main_. »

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les rues sombres, toujours main dans la main. Antoine ne comprenait rien, mais suivait inconsciemment l'homme qui l'avait embrasser.

Arrivés en bas d'un immeuble aux murs beiges, il fit entrer le plus grand dans le rez-de-chausser, puis lui indiqua un appartement.

« Entre, j'arrive. »

Antoine obéit puis entra. Première impression, le café. Ça sentait le café. Deuxièmement, un chat à ses pieds, qui se frotte contre ses jambes.

De son côté, le châtain passait son index et son majeur sur ses lèvres en frissonnant, il l'avait enfin trouvé. Il rentra à son tour dans la pièce et caressa le chat qui ronronnait. Antoine s'était installé sur le canapé.

« Un café ? _Lança Mathieu en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

\- Oui. »

Antoine inspecta l'endroit dans lequel il s'était retrouvé. Toute la pièce était méthodiquement rangée, un peu trop parfaite à son goût. Pas une seule poussière sur les meubles peints en noirs, pas un seul vêtement traînant par terre.

Le plus petit revint quelques minutes après et s'installa à côté de lui en lui tendant une tasse.

« Bien, bien, bien.. Par où commencer.. _Se demanda-t-il à haute voix en rigolant._

\- Par le début ?

\- Bonne idée, _sourit le châtain en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui._ Je m'appelle donc Mathieu, et je suis un elfe. Enfin pas un elfe comme dans vos livres, avec les ailes et les paillettes, plutôt un..voyageur dans le temps. Mes pouvoirs sont un peu étranges, il me suffit d'invoquer des plaques de différentes couleurs sous mes pieds pour pouvoir par exemple voler. Les plaques bleues me servent à être invisible, les jaunes à courir plus vite et les rouges me servent à voler. Tu suis ?

Un peu, mais je ne comprends pas ton histoire de plaques.

\- C'est très simple, vois-tu, ce sont des plaques colorées, comme..vos dalles de carrelage, par exemple.

\- Oui, je vois.

\- Regarde. »

Mathieu se leva, et d'un revers de main, fit apparaître deux plaques rouges au sol. Il se positionna dessus et se mit à voler. Puis les plaques devinrent bleues, et comme Mathieu l'avait dit, il devint invisible. Antoine se mit à regarder autour de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un souffle chaud vint s'écraser dans sa nuque et deux bras l'enlacèrent. Le brun ferma les yeux.

« Toi, dans l'histoire, _reprit Mathieu en dessinant des formes géométriques sur son torse_ , tu es quelqu'un de très important. »

Antoine sentit des dents se refermer dans son cou, lui prodiguant mille et une sensations, il soupira d'aise.

« Tu dois m'aider pour survivre, Antoine. Je t'ai cherché pendant si longtemps. Pour pouvoir voyager, il faut que je t'embrasse, c'est comme ça. Pourquoi toi ? Car le jour où je t'ai vu à Enghien, tu fumais une cigarette en te faisant interviewer, tu te souviens ? Il y a..3 ans je dirais. J'ai su que c'était toi qui allait pouvoir me faire voyager, dans le sens propre comme le sens figuré, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Antoine. »

Pause, les mains de Mathieu ne bougeaient plus. Il reprit sa respiration.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Pause, les mains de Mathieu ne bougeaient toujours pas.

« Mais, mais.. On ne se connaît pas ! Comment est-ce que tu..

\- Je suis un elfe, ce n'est pas pareil. Mais je sais qu'au fond de ton cœur d'humain, tu m'aimes aussi.

\- Je.. »

Mathieu, n'étant plus invisible, se mit sur les genoux d'Antoine et approcha son visage du sien.

« On va voyager. » Et il l'embrassa.


End file.
